Imperdoável
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Steve era o tipo de pessoa que prezava sua privacidade. Não gostava de pensar no seu passado. Em como permanecera congelado durantes anos e, quando acordou, tudo estava mudado. Menos ele. Ainda íntegro, ainda correto. E até mesmo puro. E quando Loki soubera disso, a vida de Steve virara um inferno.


**Nome:** Imperdoável

**Ship:** Loki e Steve

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Sex... and sex.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** De todos os slashs que escrevi, posso dizer que esse foi o ship que achei que fluiu mais. Penso em uma long-fic com eles. Quem sabe? Xuxu, valeu por betar!

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee. Se pertencessem a mim, Loki não perderia seu tempo infernizando a todos, pois estaria perdendo tempo comigo. Na cama.

**Atenção:** A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

* * *

**Imperdoável**

O que ele fez com Steve foi algo imperdoável.

Se o loiro fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse o mínimo que sua mente pudesse, poderia reviver tudo daquele dia, nos mínimos detalhes, até mesmo sentir tudo o que sentira novamente.

Porque nunca fora manipulado de forma tão covarde como naquele dia.

Todas as ações de Loki foram incrivelmente planejadas e arquitetadas para que as teias de suas mentiras fossem tecidas em volta da vítima, deixando-a incapaz de sair dali, e consequentemente caindo no jogo de manipulação que o Deus da Trapaça costumava jogar, e que invariavelmente saía vencedor.

Steve era o tipo de pessoa que prezava sua privacidade, e preferia deixar o seu passado para trás, por mais que tal passado fizesse parte da história dos Estados Unidos e a abertura de tal pudesse preencher certas lacunas e fatos que estariam para sempre perdidos no tempo.

Não gostava de pensar em como perdera amigos, em como cidadãos morreram. Em como deixara a bela mulher esperando para o primeiro encontro dele. Em como permanecera congelado durantes anos e, quando acordou, tudo estava mudado. Menos ele. Ainda íntegro, ainda correto. E até mesmo puro.

E quando Loki soubera disso, a vida de Steve virara um inferno.

O moreno o abordara quase com violência no dia em que o famoso Capitão América fora designado a fazer a ronda onde Loki estava mantido cativo.

Cercou-o como se ele fosse um felino, e Steve a presa indefesa. Seus músculos definidos, suas experiências na guerra, seu corpo sempre alerta e projetado para o pior. Nada daquilo foi o suficiente para barrar Loki naquele momento. Steve tinha certeza de que nem mesmo o escudo de _Adamantium_ seria o suficiente para impedi-lo.

Como um corpo forte como o dele poderia impedir um homem como Loki de se aproximar? Como ele poderia lutar contra um deus nórdico com fome de trapaça e desejo? Ansiando por um jogo natural para ele, mas inédito para o famoso Capitão América?

Todo o seu treino, toda a sua realidade e suas convicções foram por água abaixo quando sentira os lábios finos de Loki sussurrarem em seu ouvido que ele sabia das condições de Steve, e que ele faria o possível para ajudá-lo a descobrir os prazeres da carne.

A voz de Loki era grossa e carregada, mas saíra de uma forma tão sedutora e manipuladora quando ele dissera tal insanidade, que Steve não conseguiu desviar seus olhos das orbes azuis glaciais que o irmão de Thor possuía, e quando aquele homem perverso sorriu, o loiro soube que estava perdido.

Porque para ele, a respiração entrecortada de Steve foi um sinal claro e quase suplicante para Loki fazer justamente o que estava pretendendo: esmagar os lábios de Steve com os seus. O loiro ficou estático por alguns segundos, sentindo uma sensação esquisita e peculiar de surpresa, desgosto e até mesmo medo. Mas logo aquela sensação o abandonou, e ele descobrira que, mesmo que os lábios que estavam o beijando fossem masculinos, eles carregavam consigo um peso de luxúria e experiência que Steve nunca experimentara. E beijara várias mulheres depois de ser reconhecido como o Capitão América, visto que na época em que vivia agora, não precisava fazer muito esforço para sair com alguém.

Lembrava-se de como a língua de Loki tocou levemente a língua dele, o corpo alto e esguio do deus pressionando-o na parede de uma forma brusca e quase violenta. Steve estava em um debate mental sobre como reagiria àquilo. Estava mais que claro que ele apreciava o beijo, mas seus princípios arcaicos não deixavam que ele aproveitasse cada movimento de boca e mãos que Loki fazia para acuá-lo ainda mais.

Na época, Loki percebera isso. E resolvera que iria derrubar os princípios de Steve Rogers. Um a um.

O corpo do deus prensara ainda mais o corpo musculoso do loiro, obrigando-o a sentir a sua ereção contra o abdômen forte. Um estremecimento correra nos músculos de Steve, e os lábios dele pararam por breves segundos, fazendo Loki mordiscá-lo levemente e sorrir de forma maldosa.

- Não?

Não o quê? Ele quase entrara em pânico. Steve ainda era um pouco lento quando se tratava de perguntas diretas, principalmente quando eram feitas com um homem excitado o prensando em uma parede. A respiração de Loki batia ligeiramente em seu rosto. Fria. Fria como aquele lugar feito de mármore.

O moreno percebera a relutância do homem, mas não achou isso incômodo. Pelo contrário, aquilo atiçou ainda mais a imaginação perversa que ele possuía. Um sorriso quase doentio percorreu o rosto fino e anguloso do deus, e ele correu um dedo longo pelo peito forte de Steve, sentindo o tecido da blusa deslizar com facilidade.

- Ora... não seja tímido, Rogers.

Aproximara-se pouco do rosto do loiro, deslizando os lábios pelo ângulo do maxilar forte, até chegar perto do ouvido, onde ele sussurrou pornograficamente.

- Eu sou eclético... e gosto de músculos.

Foi naquele momento que Steve Rogers entrara oficialmente em pânico.

Aquela frase... ficou gravada na mente de Steve por dias, e naquela noite fizera o corpo dele reagir em dois segundos. Antes que ele pudesse tomar uma atitude sobre isso, os lábios de Loki estavam sobre os seus novamente. E aquilo fora diferente, porque o corpo prensando o seu à parede não era delicado e pequeno como os corpos que ele estava acostumado a sentir. Era forte, era masculino.

As línguas se encontraram com facilidade, as mãos dele deslizando pelos braços fortes de Steve, sentindo cada músculo extremamente rígido. Pois o famoso Capitão América não relutara, nem não conseguira se afastar da presença dominadora de Loki.

Os lábios finos e decididos do moreno deixaram momentaneamente a boca carnuda e convidativa de Steve para descer pelo pescoço, onde ele depositara beijos vagarosamente pela pele pálida, sentindo a garganta do loiro mexendo-se quando ele engolia, uma demonstração de claro descontrole pelo que estava acontecendo. Ele não parou no pescoço, mas seus lábios rumaram para a clavícula do loiro, mordicando a pele forte do peito logo em seguida.

Steve fechou os olhos e percebeu tarde demais que, no mesmo momento em que Loki o cobria de beijos lascivos, as mãos enormes e perigosas dele desciam pelos braços, chegando ao abdômen forte, onde ele parou-as, os dedos enfiando-se por debaixo da blusa simples de malha branca. O loiro sentiu o toque gelado dele. E quando o moreno deu uma pequena mordida abaixo do umbigo, suas mãos desceram para o cinto.

Foi naquele momento que Steve percebera, tarde demais, o que aquele lunático estava pretendendo fazer.

- Loki...

Se Loki o ouvira, ele fizera um bom trabalho em ignorá-lo completamente, pois Steve sentira naquele momento sua calça afrouxar ligeiramente em seu corpo, descendo um pouco pelas suas pernas. Segundos depois os lábios do moreno estavam em volta do seu membro.

Ele achou que iria enlouquecer.

Os lábios de Loki também eram frios, mas a sensação que tais lábios faziam no corpo do loiro era completamente o oposto. Ele era meticuloso, experiente e completamente desequilibrado por fazer aquilo. Mas Loki sorvia o membro de Steve como se tivesse nascido apenas para aquilo, como se ele fizesse questão de lhe dar prazer. Demorara um pouco, mas finalmente o loiro entregara-se à experiência.

E não queria admitir, estava gostando demais dele o sugando para ser saudável. Vez ou outra levemente, outras vezes de forma mais determinada. Mas de todo o modo era bom.

Loki lambeu o comprimento de Steve, sentindo o gosto dele de baixo até na ponta. Para depois fitá-lo nos olhos. Ele era alto, e o outro estava de joelhos, mas naquele momento, estava claro para ambos que o moreno era o dono da situação, e ele o submisso.

O sorriso que Loki lhe dera naquela noite depois de ambos aceitarem isso estava gravado na memória de Steve para sempre.

- Feche os olhos. Sentirá um leve puxão.

- Com...

Sentira o leve puxão, e quando abriu os olhos, estava desorientado.

Lembrava-se exatamente do momento. O cenário havia mudado completamente. Seu corpo fora jogado de qualquer maneira em uma cama grande, ao lado havia uma janela que cobria boa parte de parede, onde poderia ver a cidade inteira acesa. Tony Stark gostava do luxo, e a glória de ter toda a cidade sob seus pés era algo único. Mas enfiar Loki na torre Stark fora a ideia mais imbecil que os Vingadores tiveram.

Pois era uma missão suicida deixar aquele homem solto, mesmo que fosse em apenas um andar, altamente vigiado.

Infelizmente seu vigia estava deitado na cama e olhava para o Deus da Trapaça com confusão visível no rosto. Loki o olhava como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne a ser devorado, ou um brinquedo extremamente interessante a ser usado.

O moreno aproximou-se, subindo na cama. As mãos longas fizeram o trabalho de retirar a calça de Steve, descendo até mesmo a boxer que ele usava, deixando-o nu da cintura para baixo. Loki rasgou a blusa de malha com facilidade. Steve demorou alguns segundos para lembrar-se da força que o moreno possuía.

Pois Loki não era humano, mas um deus. Um deus muito perverso, a julgar o modo como a mão dele circulou o seu membro vergonhosamente rijo, movimentando-o para que Steve quase enlouquecesse.

Os lábios finos dele logo estavam sobre a ponta, onde ele sugou levemente até voltar a tomá-lo com a boca, fazendo-o enlouquecer completamente dessa vez. A mão de Loki desceu levemente pelo membro dele, acariciando voluptuosamente com os dedos as coxas grossas e delineadas do famoso Capitão América, descendo até um local onde Steve nunca fora tocado.

O corpo dele fatalmente enrijecera, o que fez com que Loki parasse os movimentos com a boca e o olhasse quase com diversão.

- Relaxe...

Ele praticamente ordenou, mas naquele momento, Steve o olhara pela primeira vez como se ele fosse uma perigosa ameaça. Não para o mundo, mas para o seu corpo. Por mais que ele não tivesse feito o que o deus pediu, o moreno passou a mão na lubrificação de Steve e logo depois voltou ao lugar indesejável, onde ele penetrou um dedo calmamente, olhando com atenção e malícia os olhos do loiro.

Pois Loki sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, e não se surpreendeu muito quando Steve Rogers fechou os olhos, um gemido contido saindo de seus lábios e seu membro pulsando no momento em que o tomava com a boca novamente.

Ali ele permanecera por alguns minutos, até deixar o loiro acostumar-se com aquilo. Até deixar o loiro acostumar com mais um dedo. Até deixar o loiro implorar por mais, subindo o quadril e pedindo com aquele gesto submisso mais do toque dos lábios dele, mais do toque de sua língua.

Porque os lábios de Loki não eram bons em apenas dizer mentiras e soltar insultos.

Mas o moreno não atendera ao pedido suplicante de Steve naquele momento, apenas se afastou, olhando-o com diversão no mesmo momento que suas mãos faziam o trabalho fácil e tranquilo de retirar suas próprias roupas, descendo o zíper e deixando o couro deslizar pela sua pele pálida, deixando à mostra o peito não muito forte, mas delineado, as manchas roxas que Hulk havia feito nele e que insistiam em demorar a sair dali.

Ele se livrou de tudo rapidamente e postou-se em frente a Steve novamente, e quando o loiro correu seus olhos pelo corpo de Loki e percebeu a ereção evidente dele, engoliu em seco. Pois algo lhe dissera naquele momento que o moreno não iria ficar o acariciando com a boca por qualquer motivo, e que aquilo não iria sair de graça. Pelo contrário.

O prazer que ele sentira ao ter Loki o sugando iria sair caro.

E o deus nórdico já sabia disso há tempos, julgando o sorriso prazeroso e vitorioso que rasgou seu rosto.

Ele se aproximou novamente, os lábios desceram para os lábios de Steve, tomando-os com voracidade e liberdade. O loiro arrepiara-se com o contato brusco, e soltara um gemido contido quando sentira os dedos longos de Loki fecharem-se sobre o membro dele, estimulando-o novamente até que ele chegasse à borda, para depois voltar à realidade quando o moreno o soltava.

Lábios frios sobre a pele. Beijos experientes em seu abdômen. Lambidas ousadas em pescoço. Chupões sensuais em seu queixo. Mordidas leves em seus lábios. Tudo aquilo o conduzira para a submissão naquela noite. Tudo aquilo o deixara desnorteado.

Desnorteado o suficiente para não lutar quando a mão forte de Loki enfiou-se por debaixo de sua cintura, virando-o bruscamente pelo colchão, deixando-o de bruços. O rosto pressionou mais fortemente o colchão quando a mão do moreno pegou a nuca dele de forma violenta.

Ele tentara falar algo, mas esquecera-se do que fora. Steve tentou sair dali, tentou sair do aperto da mão determinada do deus em sua nuca, mas por mais que o loiro fosse forte de forma anormal, a força do outro vinha literalmente de outro mundo. O membro de Loki esbarrou nele, e o penetrou calmamente.

Quando Loki introduzira os dedos em Steve minutos atrás, aquilo não doera tanto, apenas o incomodara. Um incômodo que passara rápido demais, pois os lábios de moreno estavam o sugando ritmicamente. Mas naquele momento não. O membro de Loki pareceu rasgá-lo, e os lábios do moreno não trabalhavam para o prazer dele, e sim se esticavam em um sorriso quase doentio. Steve podia ver o reflexo do deus pela janela do vidro, e julgando pelo modo que ele sorria, Loki estava gostando mais de vê-lo de quatro sentindo dor do que vê-lo gemendo quando o sorvia.

Gritou. De dor e de raiva.

Mas Loki não dera a mínima atenção a isso, ignorando as súplicas dele e se afastando, para depois bater o quadril ao dele novamente. Steve conseguiu escutar os gemidos do deus naquele momento, o modo como ele o penetrava, quase gritando ao loiro que ele era dono do corpo dele, e que faria o que quisesse com ele, até estar completamente saciado.

O corpo de Loki aproximara-se de Steve, o peito forte encostando-se nas costas largas e delineadas do famoso Capitão América. O hálito frio do deus bateu na nuca dele quando ele abriu a boca para morder o ombro dele, no mesmo momento que estocava mais profundamente.

- Relaxe, Rogers. – Mais uma estocada, e a mão dele estava novamente em volta do membro de Steve. – Relaxe... e goze para mim. Goze comigo.

Os movimentos do quadril dele começaram a ficar mais determinados, mais possessivos. A mão de Loki estava fazendo um trabalho divino no membro do loiro, e Steve arriscara-se em pensar que naquele momento, estava sentindo prazer até mesmo quando o membro de Loki o tocava em um ponto que ninguém nunca tocara. Em um ponto que ele jamais pensaria que alguém fosse invadir.

E Loki o fizera. Invadira-o de todas as maneiras, não se preocupando muito com os movimentos violentos ou com a velocidade quase anormal. O deus queria tomá-lo de todas as formas. Levemente. Ritmicamente. Intensamente. Possessivamente.

Steve permanecera de olhos fechados, até sentir a mão de Loki tomar um ritmo rápido, acompanhando o ritmo do seu quadril, e quando as mãos fortes do moreno apertaram a carne da cintura dele, ele sentiu que iria enlouquecer.

O prazer o tomou completamente.

Chegaram ao máximo no mesmo momento. O loiro derramando-se vergonhosamente na mão de Loki, soltando um gemido de rendição e submissão. O moreno fechando os olhos e derramando-se dentro do outro, travando o maxilar. Permanecera ali por algum tempo, até sair e resolver fitar Steve pelo reflexo da janela, assim como o loiro fizera desde o momento em que o deus o virara de costas.

Ele não suportou o modo como Loki o fitara. Vitorioso, cínico.

De repente Steve virou-se, deitando-se na cama e fitando o teto. Sua respiração estava pesada, o prazer inundando seu corpo.

Naquela noite, ele tentara ignorar aquilo, mas sempre quando ele lembrava-se de como Loki o fizera se aproximar da borda, seu membro endurecia. Aquilo o deixava com raiva. Aquilo o deixava confuso.

- Conseguiu?

Steve perguntou quando viu Loki deitar-se ao seu lado, passando o braço atrás de sua cabeça e soltando a respiração vagarosamente. A mão livre de Loki correu livremente e pornograficamente pelo abdômen de Steve, sentindo ali os músculos tensos e consequentemente ainda mais visíveis. Ainda mais deliciosos.

- Não sei do que fala, Rogers.

Silêncio. Respirações pesadas pelo esforço físico. Corpos suados. Troca de calor e toque. Steve continuava a fitar o teto.

- Deve estar me julgando.

- Vocês me rotularam, eu rotularei vocês.

Dissera de forma simples, encerrando a questão e deixando claro que o julgamento era inevitável. Silêncio novamente. Respirações mais leves. Corpos mais calmos. Uma risada. Uma risada horrível e maldosa.

Steve olhara novamente para Loki, a testa levemente franzida, tentando entender o motivo da diversão.

- O que foi?

- Por mais que eu esteja preso nessa espécie de jaula disfarçada de apartamento, eu consegui algo significante.

A convicção com que ele falara aquilo surpreendera Steve. Perguntou-se na época se Loki tinha algum exército escondido, ou se ainda conseguia manipular mentes. Mas Thor havia dito que o irmão não possuía mais tais poderes. Pelo menos temporariamente. Até sua recuperação total terminar, o que poderia levar algumas semanas.

- Não acho que você está em posição de se vangloriar, Loki. Afinal, você não conseguiu conquistar nem mesmo a América.

Steve dissera em um lapso de raiva egoísta. O moreno continuou rindo, até perceber o rosto sério de Steve. A fisionomia responsável e intolerante voltara, dando espaço para o Rogers chato. Fora aquele momento que Loki escolhera para soltar a frase que acabaria com Steve Rogers. A frase que ficaria na mente do herói por tanto anos. A frase que ele nunca iria perdoar Loki por dizê-la.

- Não, mas eu fodi a América.


End file.
